Frikey
by Suicide Cat
Summary: A story with the love between Princess Fro Fro and the Unicorn lover :). Sadly it's only 2 chapters long, but I myself think it turned out pretty good. I am proud of this little story. I made this at the request of a bunch of people from a fanpage I have on facebook. So if you guys ever want me to write a fanfic for you about two certain people, feel free to message me. :) R
1. Chapter 1

"Ray!" I called from the front of the tour bus.  
"What do you want Mikey?" He called back from the back of he bus.  
"Will you let me straighten your hair?" I asked walking to the back.  
"No Mikey," Ray answered with a sigh.  
"Why?" I whined.  
"Because Mikey, I don't like it when my hair's straightened and I want to mess with these guitar rhythms some more."  
"But Ray you are always back here! Why can't you hang with us some more?"  
Ray ignored my question and continued to play his guitar.  
"Fine! Be that way!" I yelled stomping back to the front of the bus.  
I got to my bunk and I climbed the ladder to it and laid in it.  
"Did you get turned down again little Bro?" Gerard called as he walked up to my bunk.  
I nodded my head against my unicorn pillow pet, Sparkles.  
"Can I come up there with you?" Gerard asked.  
I nodded my head again.  
Gerard climbed on the ladder and pushed me towards the bus wall and came to llay next to me.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
I shook my head no, "What good will talking about it do?"  
"Well you could cry to your big brother and maybe I could help you."  
"Well I don't wanna cry to you. I'm not a baby anymore."  
"Then we can stick to the second option of me being able to help you."  
I sat up in my bunk, with my back to the wall and looked down at Gerard, "It's just I keep trying to spend time with him Gerard, but he never wants to. He just wants to stay back there and work on guitar stuff. I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me."  
"Mikey now you know that's not true. If any of us were to ask Ray to touch his Fro he would punch us in the face. And he doesn't seem annoyed with you, maybe he just isn't completely sure how he feels about you. Anyway me Frank are going out drinking and Frankkie thought it would be a good idea if you wanted to go."  
"Sure Gee, it would help me forget about this."  
"Did someone just call my Gee, Gee?" Frank screamed walking next to my bunk.  
"I called My Brother Gee," I argued, laying on top of Gerard.  
"Mikey! I know he is your brother, but he is my lover now get off him!" Frank yelled as he tried to pull me off Gerard.  
"Guys... I'm very uncomfortable," Gerard said from underneath me.  
"Sorry Gee!" I apologized, getting of my brother.  
"Thanks Mikes," Gerard said, ruffling my hair.  
"Hey!" I shrieked, "Don't mess up my hair!"  
Gerard gave me a playful smile and hopped out of my bunk, "Yeah yeah, sorry Mrs. Way," Gerard joked, bowing to me.  
"Haha your such a funny smartass!" I yelled to Gerard, jumping on him from my bunk.  
Gerard caught me with a little trouble, but Frank came to help lift me.  
"You guys make me feel fat," I commented.  
"Then lay off the fucking sushi," Frank playfully said.  
"Hey Frank, is your ass sore? You seem to be limping," I said shooting daggers at him.  
I looked at Frank and his face was all red then I looked at Gerard and he was smirking.  
"I win," I smiled.  
Frank let out a sigh and helped Gerard as they both set me down, "Yeah, okay just hurry up and get ready," Frank said.  
"I'm ready, but I need to go get my jacket from the back of the bus," I explained.  
I walked back to the back of the bus and saw Ray was still playing around with his guitar. I grabbed my jacket from the chair I had left it on and turned to Ray.  
"I love you..." I whispered.  
Ray looked over at me and took off the headphones he was wearing, since he was playing with the guitar rhythm online, "You say something, Mikes?"  
"Uh, yeah me and the others are going out drinking. Do you wanna go?" I asked, there was no way i would tell him I loved him.  
"Sorry, not tonight," he answered turning back towards the computer screen, but not putting the headphones back on.  
"Just like always..." I mumbled walking back to the front of the tour bus.  
"You ready to go Mikes?" Gerard asked.  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed to my brother, giving him a fake smile.  
Gerard looked at me skeptically, but got distracted by Frank tugging on his arm.  
"Gee! The taxi is here," Frank yelled.  
Gerard grabbed my arm and begin dragging me out of the tour bus, "Don't you worry Mikes. Frankie and I will find you a nice guy to date!" He explained, smiling at me.  
"That's easy for you to say Gerard..." I mumbled as I got in the back of he taxi.  
"Did you say something?" Gerard asked as he got in beside me.  
"I didn't say anything," I answered.  
Frank got in beside Gerard and begin to cuddle with him, "It's been so long since we've gone out!" He squealed griping at Gerard's arm.  
"I know my little Frankie, but you know we have been busy touring," Gerard said.  
"Um... excuse me, but where am I taking you guys?" The taxi driver asked.  
"To this place," Gerard said handing the man a piece of paper.  
"Oh that place isn't too far from here," the taxi driver mentioned as he begin driving.

"Well the sooner we get there, the sooner we can have some fun," Frank said, smirking at Gerard.

"oh geez..." I mumbled leaning my head against the window.

Frank cuddled up into Gerard's chest and begin to purr.

"What are you, a cat?" Gerard asked.

"Meow," Frank said as he begin to lick Gerard's face.

"I don't suppose you could go any faster?" I asked the taxi driver.

"I'm afraid not..." the taxi driver mumbled as he continued driving.

"Well at least the bar is close by..." I said.

The driver nodded his head and continued driving.

I don't really wanna go out anymore. I wanna go back to the bus and hang with Ray... but Gerard wanted me to come, so I could get Ray off my mind. I guess I should try to have fun... and forget about Ray.

"Hey we're here," The driver informed us, pulling into a bar parking lot.

"Thank you!" I yelled, opening the taxi door and walking out of it.

I stepped into the cool night air and watched as Gerard helped Frank out of the taxi and as he did he pulled Frank into his chest, hugging him.

"Frank, you have to stay by me while we are in there. I don't want other boys to flirt with you. I'll get jealous and I don't think your little tosh can handle it if I'm jealous again," Gerard mumbled into Frank's ear, biting down on it afterwards.

When Gerard bit Frank's ear he let out a little moan and fell into Gerard's chest, "Of course Gee. I don't want another guy touching 's only meant for you."

"I'm leaving..." I mumbled walking away from Frank and Gerard.

I walked over to the club's door and walked into the dancing area, nearly chocking on all the smoke. The bar had a little stage where all the local bands were preforming and there were iron cages filled with dancing girls in skimpy clothing.

This really wasn't my scene, but I might as well get some drinks before I leave.

I walked through all the dancing bodies and made my way over to the bar area. I sat down at one of the stools and waved down one of the bar tenders.

"Um can I get a beer?" I called over.

"Me too," A voice said sitting in the stool next to me, "Don't worry sweetheart, the drinks are one me."

I looked over to see a very sexy guy smiling at me. He had black hair that looked a little like the beaver kid...what's his name again? Oh well, this guy looked way better. He had light blue eyes and he was really pale.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said, giving me a huge smirk.

"Hi, Mikey," I said, smiling back at him.

"Well I'm glad I came over to talk to you, you're so much cuter close up then at a distance," Sam mentioned.

"I'm glad you did too, it's lonely drinking alone."

Just then the bar tender handed me and Sam our beers.

"Cheers?" Sam questioned as he held up his cup of beer.

I clinked my glass cup against Sam's and we both took a drink out of our beer.

"So what brings a pretty face like you here? Don't find any offense in this, but you don't seem like the type to come to a cheap bar like this," Sam said.

"Well I actually just came to join my older brother and his boyfriend. They're trying to help me get over my heartbreak, but when they make out in front of you it's kinda hard too," I explained.

"Oh sorry you got shoot down man, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll find another girl," Sam said looking away from me, with a sad expression on his face.

"It's not a girl who broke my heart," I begin to explain, "It was my best friend, but he never wants to spend anytime with me."

"Dude, so your gay?" Sam asked looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"No, I'm actually bi. I have dated many girls before and I have been with a few other guys, but it hasn't ever worked out for me."

"Well at least I have a little shot," Sam said, winking at me, "Anyway wanna go dance?"

Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the dance floor and led me to the middle where our bodies were pushed up close to each other. Sam lifted his arms in the air and got closer to me and begin dancing against my body.

"I love this band! My brother is actually the singer!" Sam yelled over the music.

"He has a really beautiful voice!" I yelled back.

"Thanks! I'll have to tell him you said that," Sam said as he went back to dancing.

Sam danced the whole time and I didn't really get into it until we were almost done dancing.

"Hey Mikey, I'm a little tired. Wanna go do some shots?" he asked pulling me off the dancefloor.

We went back over to the bar and sat at our seats and Sam waved the bartender down.

"A bottle of jack and two shot glasses!" Sam yelled.

The bartender nodded his head and grabbed out a full bottle of Jack and two shot glasses and brought them over to Sam and I.

"That all for you two?" he asked us.

"For now," Sam answered.

Sam sat one of the shot glasses near me and the other near him and opened the Jack bottle, pouring some Jack into both of our cups.

"Alright one three. one... two ..." but before Sam said three he downed his glass and gave me a seductive smirk.

"Hey! You didn't say three!" I yelled.

"Here let me make it up to you," Sam whispered seductively into my ear.

Sam grabbed my shot glass and drank the jack that was in it and grabbed the back of my head with his hand. He pulled my face into his and rested his lips on mine. When his lips were on mine, he opened his mouth and all the jack that was just in my cup was in my mouth. He pulled away and when he did I swallowed the jack and he smirked at me.

"You're a very good kisser."

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

I grabbed the bottle of jack and poured myself another glass and downed it quickly.

"Oh, someone wanna have a drinking contest?" Sam asked, amusement filling his voice.

Sam poured both of us another shot and we both downed it.

After about four more shots, I was feeling so fucking sick.

"Hey Sam..." I slurred, "... I... need to... to go home."

Sam looked at me and laughed, "Alright... I'll go... with you to get a taxi."

Sam got up from the bar stool and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from my bar stool.. He dragged me through all the dancing bodies and led me outside.

"Hey Mikey, can... I see your phone?"  
I grabbed out my phone and saw I had five new messages and four missed calls. I ignored all of them and handed my phone to Sam.

After a minute he gave it back to me with a smile, "Call me... when you wanna have more fun."

I took my phone from Sam and slipped it back into my pocket. I looked at the parking lot and saw a taxi sitting in the parking lot.

"I'm... gonna go," I said to Sam.

He pulled me close to his body and gave me another kiss on the lips, "I swear you better... call meh."

I nodded my head and walked over to the taxi.

"Hey, can you drive... me um... shit... to my tour bus?" I asked stepping into the taxi.

"Yeah, since your brother asked me to wait out here for you. It's about time you got out here," the driver said, turning and giving me a friendly smile.

"Oh... shit... sorry man."  
"Hey don't apologize It's nice to see you had some fun," The driver mentioned as he pulled out of the bar parking lot and begin driving down the road.

"Shit! my... fucking head," I mumbled.

The guy reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a packet of pills for me, "Here kid. They'll help with the headache, but you have to take them dry."

I opened the packet and dumped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them. I closed my eyes and tried to deal with my headache as the taxi driver drove me back to the tour bus.

While we were driving I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, the taxi driver had taken me from the back seat and was knocking on the tour bus.

"One minute!" Ray's voice called from inside the tour bus.

"My head..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry you'll be in your bed soon," the taxi driver said.

Ray answered the door with a towel around his waist.

"Hey," he said.

"I believe he belongs to you?" the taxi driver said to Ray with a smile.

"Oh," Ray said, as he grabbed me out of the taxi driver's arms and into his own, "Sorry about that. He can be a horrible drinker at times."

"Hey, not a problem. Anyway I'm gonna get going," The taxi driver turned to walk away and begin walking back to his taxi, but before he stepped into the driver's side he turned to me and winked.

Ray stepped into the tour bus with me and shut the door, "What was that all about?" He mumbled.

I glanced up at Ray and smiled, "Ray Ray! I'm home."

He looked down at me in disgust, "You smell."

"Well that's not very nice to say! Especially since I love you Ray!" I exclaimed, letting out a giggle.

"...How drunk are you?" he asked.

"I'm not that drunk anymore. You know I do love you Ray."

"Oh you mean you love me like a brother!"

"No... Ray I love you like how Gerard loves Frank..."

"That's ridiculous."

"But Ray it's true!"

Ray walked over to my bed and threw me on it, "Stop playing around!"

"Ray I'm not playing. I love you!"

Ray let out a sigh and looked me straight in the eyes, "I can't love a man and especially one that acts like a kid," he stated his tone ice cold.

"Ray..." I mumbled trying to speak.

He put his hand up to stop me, "You're just drunk. Go to bed and leave me alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two :D, Enjoy~

I woke up early in the morning and got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and guess what? My eyes were a bright red and swollen, all because of Ray.

"Mikes?" Gerard called from outside the bathroom door.

"What?" I called back.

Gerard opened the door and came over to hug me, "We are gonna walk to a Starbucks I saw on my way back from the hotel."

"alright..." i mumbled.

Gerard ran out of the bathroom and came back moments later with some clothes for me.

"Here put these on," he said throwing them to me, " We need to leave before Frank wakes up or else he will want to come."

"Tired of making out with him?" I asked pulling my old shirt of and replacing it with the one Gerard threw to me.

"No, it's just that I want this to be some brotherly time and if he comes he will just want me to touch him."

I nodded my head and begin to unbutton my pants.

"Hey! Wait go me to leave before you take off your pants!" Gerard yelled.

Gerard slammed the door on me and I slipped my pants on and put the ones he got me. I walked over to the mirror and grabbed my brush and did my hair.

"Hey hurry up" Gerard whispered.

"fine..." I said with a sigh as I put my brush down and opened the door to see Gerard leaning on the wall, " let's go."

Gerard begin walking to the front of the bus and I followed.

"you sure you wanna leave Frank? Won't he get mad at you?" I asked as we stepped off the bus and begin walking.

"He might be mad for a bit, but with how you look now it seems like you need me more," Gerard explained pulling cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, "So what happened last night?"

"... I got home and Ray made it perfectly clear he doesn't love me..." I mumbled pulling the cigarette out of Gerard's mouth and taking a puff of it.

"How bad was it?" Gerard asked taking the cigarette back.

"Well he told me that he couldn't love a man especially one who acted like a kid..." I mumble a tear threatening to fall down my face.

Gerard Looked at me and took another puff of the cigarette, "Forget about him, he's a cold bastard."

I looked at Gerard in disbelief, "Your kidding! I love him Gerard. I can just give up on him..."

Gerard glanced at me and smiled, "So your still gonna fight for him? Even though it will mean more heart breaks?"

"Well I don't have a choice, I love him to much Gee."

"Well I wish you luck with that," Gerard said as his phone begin to ring.

Gerard grabbed out his phone and put it on speaker, so I could hear.

"Hello?" Gerard called into the phone.

"Gerard, this is Frank. I wanted to know where you where," Frank explained.

"Frankie I'm out with Mikey. He had a rough night and he needed someone to talk too and since I'm his older brother I thought I would be the one to talk to him," Gerard explained to Frank.

"Oh okay, well could Mikey have to do with how Rays been acting? He won't talk to me or anyone else. He's just been in the back room listening to music," Frank mentioned.

"Yeah Ray upset Mikey and Ray must be feeling bad or something. I'll talk to Ray later, can you check some lyrics I wrote last night?" Gerard asked.

"Sure, I'll go do that right now. Bye Gerard, love you," Frank said blowing a kiss into the phone.

" Love you too Frank," Gerard said blowing one of his own kisses into the phone and hanging up.

"I envy you so much..." I mumbled as Gerard put his phone away.

"And why's that?" Gerard asked.

"Well the guy you actually liked, liked you back," I explained looking down at the ground and kicking a pebble.

"Wanna know something?" Gerard asked.

"Sure..."

"Well Frank actually confessed to me and if it wasn't for you I would probably have told him I didn't love him."

"How did I help?"

"Your love for Ray made me realize it's okay to be in love with another guy. You've actually loved Ray longer than I have loved Frank."

"But that makes no sense on how I've helped you..."

"I guess I'm not explaining it to well, but just realize you've made me and Frank two of the happiest people on earth, so I'm sure you'll make everything work with Ray," Gerard said giving me a smile.

"Thanks Gee," I said smiling back at him.

"No problem," Gerard said, "Oh and looky, we are at Starbucks."

Gerard pulled the door open and I walked into the brightly lite coffee shop, getting hit in the face with the smell of coffee.

"Sweetheart!" I heard someone call.

I looked around Starbucks and saw Sam sitting at a table waving in my direction.

"Who's that?" Gerard whispered into my ear.

"He's a guy I met last night. He hung out with me and helped me to get drunk," I whispered back.

Sam got out of his chair and ran up to me and Gerard, "Why hello my angel, did you sleep well last night?" he asked giving me a hug.

"Eh... not really," I laughed out, hugging Sam back.

"I'm sorry to hear that angel. Why don't you come sit with me and I can introduce you to my older brother," Sam offered, pointing back at his table.

"Sure, me and Gerard could hang with you guys for a little, but we're gonna go order first," I told Sam.

Sam nodded his head and walked back over to his table.

"He's kinda cute," Gerard mentioned as we walked over to the cashier, "He seems interested in you."

"He's not interested in me," I stated.

"I think he is 'angel'," Gerard said with a chuckle at the end.

"Shut up," I said.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the cashier asked, giving me and Gerard a smile.

"Um... can we just get two of your mocha ice coffees?" Gerard asked.

"Sure thing," the girl said, pushing numbers into the register, "Your total will be seven dollars and thirty-five cents."

Gerard handed the girl eight dollars, "Keep the change."

The girl nodded and put the money into the register, "Your iced coffees will be ready soon."

Gerard and I went over to the side counter to wait for our coffees.

"I'm telling you that he likes you Mikey," Gerard said.

"I'm telling you he's just being playful."

"Whatever Mikes."

"Two ice mocha coffees?" a girl called.

"Those are ours," Gerard said, taking the drinks from the girl.

"Have a nice day," the girl said.

"You too," Gerard said back.

Gerard held our drinks and I grabbed two straws and we made our way over to Sam's table.

"Well it took you guys long enough," Sam said with a smile, "Mikey come sit by me."

I went over to the open chair that was next to Sam and sat down in it, while Gerard sat down to the one next to me.

"Did you make it back home safely?" Sam asked me.

"Oh yeah. The taxi driver was actually really nice. He gave me some painkillers for my head and he even carried me to my tour bus," I explained opening my straw and putting it in my coffee.

"Well I wish I could have been the one to hold you in my arms," Sam said with a little chuckle at the end.

I laughed along with Sam, but Gerard just sat and drunk his coffee.

"So who's this with you?" Sam asked me pointing to Gerard, "If you say he's your boyfriend, I might be jealous."

"Sam this is actually Gerard my older brother," I explained.

"Well I guess good looks runs in the family," Sam said winking at me, "but I'm not really interested in people with black hair, I prefer brown."

"Well Sam, I leave you alone for five minutes and your already flirting?" a guy said, sitting down by Gerard.

"Kyle, this is Mikey and Gerard. Remember I told you about Mikey last night?" Sam said to the guy.

"Oh, so you're the infamous 'Angel'?" the guy asked.

"I guess I am," I answered, "You must be Sam's brother."

"You got that right," Kyle said.

"Well Kyle, this is my older brother Gerard. Gerard, Kyle was singing last night in the bar," I explained to Gerard.

"You're a pretty good singer," Gerard told Kyle.

"That's really cool hearing it from you," Kyle said, a smiling showing on his face.  
"Wait? What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam, do you not know who these two are?" Kyle asked.

"No I don't," Sam stated.

"They are Gerard and Mikey Way. The two brothers from My Chemical Romance," Kyle explained.

"Really! Damn I had no idea!" Sam yelled.

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan," Gerard said, smiling at Kyle.

"So is it really true that you're dating one of your guitarist?" Kyle asked Gerard.

"Yeah I am. I'm dating Frankie," Gerard answered.

"And what about you Mikey, are you dating anyone?" Sam asked me.

"Not at the moment," I answered, remembering last night with Ray, "Well you could say I'm in a relationship where my love is unrequited."

"Well who wouldn't wanna date you? You're gorgeous," Sam said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Sam," I said.

"Oh shit!" Gerard yelled, "Sorry to have to say this, but Mikey and I need to go get ready for the show."

Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets and two V.I.P. passes, "Why don't you guys come to the concert and then we can talk more after it," Gerard mentioned.

Gerard got up from his chair and pulled me out of mine and begin to drag me out, "See you guys later," he called as we exited the shop.

"Gosh Gee, don't you think that was rude?" I asked.

"Well it's almost four and we have to get to our bus, get ready, go to the concert area, and you have to tune your bass and warm up," Gerard explained as we begin walking to the tour bus.

"Shit it's almost four? How is it already that late?" I asked.

"Well let's see... you woke up at two and then stayed in the bathroom for a while and then we walked to this Starbucks," Gerard said.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"Yeah now let's get going!"  
"Okay!"

Gerard and I continued to walk back to the tour bus in complete silence, but our silence was interrupted by Gerard's cellphone.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered it, "Yes Frank. I know Frank. Frankie dear calm down we are on our way now. Okay. What? Your kidding? Okay, well we will be there in ten."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Gerard put his phone away and looked at me, "Ray was taking a shower and I guess he slipped on some soap and hurt his finger."

"Is he gonna be able to play?" I asked again.

"Yeah ,he should be fine, but Frank's gonna need to help him on some parts, but other than that everything's gonna be okay," Gerard explained.

"Well that's good."

"Look there's the tour bus!" Gerard yelled.

Gerard and I begin to jog to the tour bus and when we got to the door, Gerard opened it and let me inside first.  
"We're back!" Gerard yelled.

"Oh my Gee!" Frank exclaimed as he jumped onto Gerard, hugging him.

"Hey Frankie," Gerard said, smiling down at Frank giving him a hug.

"Frank you little pipsqueak!" Ray yelled from the back room, "You didn't finish wrapping up my finger."

Frank looked at me and smiled, "Wanna go finish him up?"

I smiled back at Frank and ran to the back room.

"Hey Ray," I said.

Ray looked up at me and his eyes opened wide in surprise, "Hi..."

"Um... Frank sent me back here to finish wrapping your finger. He's bust making out with Gerard," I explained.

"Whatever..." Ray mumbled as he held out his finger.

I grabbed the medical tape from off the counter and begin to wrap it around the finger split that was on Ray's finger.

"There we go! Done!" I said giving Ray a smile.

"Thanks..." Ray mumbled as he begin to flex his finger.

"You're welcome," I smile at Ray one last time then walked back to the front of the bus.

"So how did things go?" Frank asked from the bathroom as he begin to fix his fringe.

"Horrible..." I mumbled.

Gerard looked at me with a sad face, "I'm so sorry Mikes."  
"Don't be... things happen for a reason..." I crawled up to my bed and plugged in my straightener and begin to straighten my hair.  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, I got our uniforms clean," Frank mentioned as he threw me my clothes.

"Thanks..."I mumbled.

Frank left and went back over to the bathroom and begin to mess with his hair some more. I took my clothes off on my bed and changed into the Three Cheers uniform.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna begin driving," Mike, our driver, called.

"Alright!" Gerard called back.

"Hey...I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when we get there," I said.

"Will do!" Frank exclaimed.

I shut my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

"Hey Mikes..." someone called.

"Hmm? What?" I asked as I tried to wake up.

"We're at the arena," Gerard said, shaking me lightly.

"Alright," I mumbled as I sat up in my bed and stretched.

I jumped out of my bed and went over to the front of the bus to put my converse on.

"You ready for the show tonight?" Frank asked me as he came over to put his shoes on.

"Actually I just want it to be over..." I answered truthfully.

"Well just give it one hundred percent tonight!" Frank said giving me a smile.

"Will do..." I mumbled.

"Thank you guys! It was awesome playing for you guys tonight! Remember guys don't take any shit from anyone and stand your fucking ground!" Gerard yelled into the mic after he was finished singing, 'Thank You for the Venom.'

I walked off stage and put my bass on its stand.

"Hello sweetheart!" I heard Sam yell.

I looked up to see Sam running over to me. When Sam got to me he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"How did you enjoy the show?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? It was amazing. You looked like such a bad ass up there," Sam said with a smirk.

"Where's Kyle?"

"Who knows. I think he actually hooked up with a girl."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ray putting his guitar away. He looked up and glanced straight into my eyes. I smiled at him and waved. Ray looked at me in disgust and walked away.

"Hey Sam... do you like me?" I asked as I looked up at Sam.

"Yeah Mikey. I actually really do like you," Sam said, giving me a soft smile.

"Sam do you wanna sleep with me?" I asked looking straight at him.

"Wait by sleep, do you mean?"

"Yeah Sam I mean it like that."

Sam just smiled at me and nodded his head, "But I wouldn't force it on you."

I grabbed Sam's hand and begin to lead him to the tour bus.

Gerard's Pov (Thought it would make things interesting ;p)

I saw Sam and Mikey talk for a while, but I didn't hear any of their conversation. I watched as Mikey grabbed Sam's hand and begin taking him in the direction of the tour bus.

'Shit...' I thought to myself.

I begin jogging over to Ray, by the refreshment table and grabbed his shoulder, "We need to talk."

Ray let out a sigh and followed me in a corner where nobody was.

"What is it Gerard?" Ray asked.

"You need to go stop my brother," I stated harshly.

"Why? He's not doing anything," Ray said.

"He's about to go sleep with some guy he doesn't even fucking love!" I shouted.

"And how does that concern me? He's free to do whatever he wants with his life..." Ray said sadly.  
"Then why do you sound so depressed about it?"

"Gerard please... don't start."

"Is it because you love Mikey?"

"Gerard you don't understand."

"No Ray I don't. I don't understand why you call my kid brother a child. I don't understand why you don't care if he goes sleep with someone he doesn't like and I don't understand why you won't go after him when it's obvious you love him!"

"Gerard its just... I think he deserves someone better. I mean I'm so anti-social it isn't funny. I could never go out drinking with him or partying with him. I'm not good-looking in the slightest. I love him Gerard, but I know he'll just get bored with me sooner or later."

"So you decided to break his heart, so your's wouldn't get broken? That's not the Ray Toro I know. That's pretty fucking pathetic. Well whatever, if you're okay with the man you love fucking some other guy, so be it. Just don't come crying to me or Frank when Mikey won't take you."

I walked away from the corner and begin walking to the tour bus. I won't allow Mikey to do this.

Mikey's POV (Originality :D Warning: Gay lovey part. No likey no ready)

"Mikey, are you sure about this?" Sam asked as I brought him onto the tour bus.

"Sure, why not. I'm just living in the moment," I answered.

I pulled Sam to the couch that was on the bus and got on top of him.

"Okay Mikey..." Sam mumbled.

I leaned over Sam's chest and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and pushed my lips apart with his tongue. When my lips were apart he slipped his tongue in my mouth and our tongues begin to fight with each other.

I pulled away from Sam and looked at him.

"Mikey you're so beautiful," he mumbled against my ear.

Sam gripped at the bottom of my shirt and slowly begin to lift it over my head. When my shirt was completely off, Sam threw it in the corner of the bus and kissed me again.

Once Sam pulled away he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Mikey... are you crying?" he asked.

"N... no..." I said as I covered my face with my hands, "I...i'm so sorry Sam. I... just can't do... this."

"Sh... it's okay Mikey. I understand, you love someone else," he said pulling my hands away from my face.

"But... I thought you loved me..."

"Mikey I do, but I've only known you for like two days. I don't think it would last that long unless we both loved each other and it's clear you don't love me."

"Do... you hate me?"

"I could never hate you sweetheart."

Sam whipped the tears from my face and kissed my eyelids, "I'm gonna leave now. Solve the problem with the real guy you love."

"Thank you," I whispered into Sam's ear as I hugged him.

"What the..." I heard somebody mumble.

I pulled away from Sam and looked towards the door to see an angry Ray walking over to me and Sam. Ray grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder, "Get out," he barked at Sam.

Sam looked up at Ray and nodded his head. Sam got up from the couch and walked off the bus.

"Ray! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

Ray ignored my answer and begin to walk over to the beds. He flung me onto his bed and I felt the bed sink as his body was over mine.

"What were you doing with him?" Ray asked, anger clearly in his voice.

"I...I was.." I mumbled, but couldn't get an answer out.

"Were you planning on letting him fuck you?" Ray yelled.

I shook my head no and begin to cry, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Ray looked taken back and his face softened up, "No... Mikes, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I looked at Ray through my tears.

"I didn't mean it when I called you a kid... I just thought it would make you move on, but when I heard you were going to sleep with Sam I just couldn't allow it."

"Why did you want me to move on?"

"Because Mikey, I thought you deserved better than me. You know I hate dealing with large groups, so I couldn't go out drinking with you or go to parties with you a lot. Also I didn't think I was attractive enough for you. I thought you would get bored with me."

I looked at Ray and saw that he looked really sad, "Ray.." I mumbled, "I don't love you because you would go out with me. I mean sure it would be nice time to time, but if you don't feel comfortable going out, then we could always sit on the couch, cuddle and watch a movie."

"But wouldn't you get bored?"

"Ray when I'm with you I could never be bored."

Ray looked at me in amazement, "Micheal James Way, I love you..."

"Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz, I love you too."

Ray leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. Almost like I was a piece of glass and he could break me if he kissed me too hard. I wrapped my arms around Ray's neck and pulled him into me, deepening the kiss.

"Well well!" Frank called from the door, "Looky here Gee! Your plan worked!"  
"Wait... plan?" Ray asked confused.

Gerard plopped next to Frank and smiled, "I think you two might need this and Ray, if you hurt my brother mentally... or physically you will have to deal with me," Gerard said as he threw a condom at Ray.

Ray glanced at the condom and his face became completely red.

"Well anyway me and Frank are gonna go have some fun of our own," Gerard said, smirking at Frank.

Frank's face became a bright red and he walked off the bus with Gerard.

Ray and I listened closely as Frank and Gerard walked away.

"You should have given Ray and Mikey more condoms!" Frank yelled.

"But we will be needing the other seven," Gerard said.

Frank shut up and Gerard begin to laugh.

"Wow..." Ray mumbled.

I grabbed Ray's face and made him look at me, "What don't have any interest in me?"

Ray smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips again, "I could never be bored with you, my love."

"Right back at cha," I said winking at him.

"So, shall we watch a movie?"

"Let's."

**Well here is my little Frikey story! I hope you enjoyed. comment?**


End file.
